thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sinclair Family
The Sinclair family is a collab family made by multiple users from this wiki. It was started by PoisonedPoetry, although the first family member was created by Oneders. If you wish to create a member of the Sinclair family, feel free to leave a message in the comments. Backstory The Sinclair family are a relatively old family that were based in the Capitol. Though they were a fairly respected family and also one of the richest, they were also one of the lesser known families. As a result, they often attended parties and made connections to hopefully get a edge in gaining popularity. Some of them even moved to the richer districts to try to make a name for themselves there. Only a few went to the poorer districts. Unfortunately for them, it would take years before their magnum opus came to fruition. Their luck came after it emerged that another family, the Dracari family, were treating their employees unfairly and created unnecessary tension between the important families. In a desperate attempt to gain notoriety, the Sinclairs hatched a plan to kill off every member of the Dracari family. Sure enough, they succeeded and the family were wiped out of existence. They were hailed as heroes and grew even more popular within the other families. The only problem: It was short-lived in all of the districts apart from the Capitol. Several years passed. Whilst the Capitol Sinclairs were blessed with more recognition than ever, the other Sinclairs fought to stay relevant. Some performed crazy tricks whilst others volunteered for the hunger games. Though this had mixed results, it didn't stop the Sinclairs from growing even more hungry for fame and power. Even now, many years after the extinction of the Dracari family, the Sinclairs still desire fame and power more than anything in the world. Traits The most distinct trait of the Sinclair family is their lust for power and fame: '''The vast majority of Sinclairs desire control over something, whether that is control over other people or control over the political landscape. As a result, many of the Sinclairs are '''manipulative and ambitious in order to get what they want. They can be very determined to reach their goals, even if that means hurting others in the process. Some family members are even capable of going insane, depending on how far their antics have gone. There are, of course, exceptions to this rule but those Sinclairs are the ones who end up being pushed around by their family members. The Sinclairs don't have any distinct physical features. Members (In order of creation) *Victoria 'Tori' Sinclair *Karina Sinclair *Ivy Sinclair *Korino Sinclair *Cleo Sinclair *Crow Sinclair *Sonderbar Sinclair (unfinished) *Mercury Sinclair (unfinished) Family Gallery Victoria Sinclair.png|Victoria 'Tori' Sinclair Karina sinclair lunaii.png|Karina Sinclair Ivy Sinclair.png|Ivy Sinclair Korino Sinclair.png|Korino Sinclair CleoSinclair.png|Cleo Sinclair CrowLunaii.png|Crow Sinclair SonderbarSinclair.png|Sonderbar Sinclair NoMale.png|Mercury Sinclair (Lunaii TBA) Users Oneders The Targaryen of District 4 PoisonedPoetry Tehblakdeath SpiritStormGamer Kangoroo ClovelyMarvelous Trivia *The Sinclair surname was taken from the character Madame Sinclaire from the video game Exoptable Money. Madame Sinclaire often gave the protagonists tips on making money. *Prior to Cleo's addition to the family, her surname was inspired by the character Lucas Sinclair from Stranger Things. *Crow was the first male Sinclair. Category:Oneders Category:PoisonedPoetry Category:Families